The Street We Live On
'''The Street We Live On' is a celebration of [[Sesame Street anniversaries#35th anniversary (2004)|35 years of Sesame Street]], which aired as Episode 4057. In the special, Elmo has a special day in Elmo's World, thinking about his neighborhood. The special contains clips from classic Sesame Street episodes, a special musical number sung by the Sesame Street cast members, and a timeline sequence which pays tribute to some of the greatest moments of Sesame Street. Clips in Timeline Sequence :1969: Gordon shows Sally around Sesame Street (Episode 0001)/ Ernie sings Rubber Duckie. :1970: The King of Eight. :1971: Ladybugs' Picnic. :1972: Herry Monster and John-John count to 20. :1973: Bob and Maria, dressed as spies, sing "One of These Things". :1974: David and Olivia sing The People in Your Neighborhood. :1975: Lily Tomlin sings and signs Sing with a group of kids. :1976: Ernie plays doctor with Bert. :1977: Madeline Kahn and Grover sing Sing After Me. :1978: C-3PO sees Big Bird. :1979: "Born to Add" :1980: Big Bird sings "Wheels on My Feet". :1981: Harry Belafonte sings "Coconut Counting Man". :1982: Teeny Little Super Guy :1983: Big Bird learns that Mr. Hooper is not coming back (Episode 1839). :1984: Maria and Luis sing "You Say Hola and I Say Hola." :1985: The adults see Mr. Snuffleupagus for the first time ever (Episode 2096). :1986: "Put Down the Duckie". :1987: "African Alphabet". :1988: Kermit directs Forgetful Jones in a production of "Oklahoma". :1989: Alistair Cookie of Monsterpiece Theater introduction of "The King and I" with Grover as the king. :1990: Luxo Jr. :1991: Oscar sings "I Love Trash". (remake) :1992: "That's the Letter O" :1993: William Wegman's dogs count. :1994: Savion plays a rhyming game. :1995: "Eating Cookie". :1996: A beluga whale shows Elmo love. :1997: Tony Bennett sings "Slimey to the Moon". :1998: Patrick tells Grover that he is the best monster he has ever met. :1999: "Furry Happy Monsters" :2000: "What is Friend?" :2001: Big Bird learns that a hurricane blew his nest down (Episode 3977). :2002: Elmo tells the fire fighters that he's not scared anymore (Episode 3981). :2003: “ABC Hip Hop” :2004: The cast at the end of the special. Cast Major Muppets :Elmo, Grover, Big Bird, Ernie, Bert, Oscar the Grouch, Slimey, Cookie Monster, Count von Count, Zoe, Rosita, Telly Monster, Mr. Snuffleupagus, Baby Bear, Curly Bear, Chickens Background Muppets :Herry Monster, Narf, Googel, Mel Human Cast :Alan, Bob, Gabi, Gina, Gordon, Luis, Maria, Miles, Mr. Noodle, Susan, Dorothy Muppet Performers of Sesame Street :Caroll Spinney, Fran Brill, Kevin Clash, Jerry Nelson, Carmen Osbahr, Martin P. Robinson, David Rudman, Pam Arciero, Lisa Buckley, Bruce Connelly, Stephanie D'Abruzzo, Eric Jacobson, Jennifer Barnhart, Jim Martin, Joey Mazzarino, John Tartaglia, Matt Vogel, Bryant Young, Steve Whitmire, Frank Oz Actors :Alison Bartlett O'Reilly, Desiree Casado, Emilio Delgado, Olamide Faison, Bill Irwin, Loretta Long, Sonia Manzano, Bob McGrath, Alan Muraoka, Roscoe Orman Notes *Although Mr. Hooper, Miles' adoption, Maria and Luis' wedding, and Gabi's birth are all touted as events that occurred before Elmo was born, they in fact occurred long after the character was introduced. Elmo, in fact, can be seen in the clip of Maria and Luis' wedding, yet acts like he isn't even there. *The timeline incorrectly includes a clip with Olivia to represent 1974. Olivia first appeared on the show in 1976. *Although the timeline sequence includes a clip from one of C-3PO and R2-D2's appearances for 1978, their appearances were actually made in season 11. *Variations of the timeline sequence, using some different clips, have been used to commemorate subsequent anniversaries, appearing on the DVD set 40 Years of Sunny Days, the 2009 Daytime Emmy Awards, and a 50th Anniversary highlight reel. Releases Image:Streetweliveon.jpg| 2004 Sony Wonder Image:Newthestreetweliveon.jpg| Genius Entertainment Thestreetweliveonaustraliandvd.jpg| ABC Video for Kids Thestreetweliveonasianvcd.jpg| cat. no 615097 Ruesesamedvd.jpg| 2005 Phase 4 Films File 6 41.jpg| 2012 Oznoz Arabic and French audio tracks External links * Tough Pigs Journal: Believe in Yourself * Tough Pigs: My Week with Sesame Anniversaries: Day 5, Year 35 __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesame Street Specials Category:Sesame Street Video 4057 4057 ~ Category:Elmo's World Video Category:Anniversary Productions